Transparent Polyethylene films are desired for laminating into products that enhances the product appeal without compromising with the strength of such laminated articles. Low Density Polyethylene (LDPE) are known which can on its own can show haze value of around 12-15% when processed to 100μ film thickness. However, LDPE alone cannot be used in laminate for making tubes as it gives poor mechanical properties and inferior Heat seal characteristics. To overcome these short comings, suitable proportion of LLDPE has to be used in combination to LDPE. However, combination of LDPE: LLDPE in 100μ film give a haze value of around 12-15%. The similar haze value is noticed when the same polymer combination is used to make 50μ film. Clarifiers are used to decrease haze value in the Polypropylene polymer films. However, the use of clarifiers in PE polymers to provide a laminate of around thickness of 275μ is a challenge and not known in the filed. Therefore, there is a need to develop a PE polymer composition that would result in a laminate with high clarity, which will also have good mechanical strength.